


Salted Caramel

by Vena



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't take this too seriously this whole fic was a dumb excuse to write a single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/pseuds/Vena
Summary: Dating Juza Hyodo was the worst.Not because he was a bad boyfriend; far from it, he could be stupidly thoughtful, he was a very good cuddler, and he was starting to get better at kissing. Banri liked him a lot, though he'd never tell anyone else just how much.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most embarrassing thing i've ever written LOL i've never finished writing a nsfw fic and i've definitely never posted one so apologies in advance haha. don't take this too seriously!! this was supposed to be short and to the point but it got way longer than i intended trying to put off writing the actual bj......this was mostly written for a single scene that isn't really that smutty so have fun! unbeta'd so i apologize for any mistakes!

Dating Juza Hyodo was the worst.

Not because he was a bad boyfriend; far from it, he could be stupidly thoughtful, he was a very good cuddler, and he was starting to get better at kissing. Banri liked him a lot, though he'd never tell anyone else just how much.

No, the reason dating Juza Hyodo was terrible was because he couldn't stop thinking about the single blowjob he'd ever gotten from him. It was a few months ago now, but Banri still couldn't stand to watch him if he had a lollipop in his mouth. When he'd lick the frosting off of a glazed doughnut. They'd stopped at a convenience store a few days ago for popsicles and Banri was certain he'd died a little that afternoon.

It wasn't like he hadn't asked for more. Almost any time things had escalated between them since then Banri had (not-so-subtly) implied that he'd wanted one, but Juza had steadfastly refused. The taste had been terrible, according to him, so he didn't want to do it again.

Banri thought he was just being a baby about it. Just to try and show him he'd done it himself a few times as well. The taste wasn't anything to write home about, but it hadn't put him off enough to not do it again.

That was how Banri found himself swallowing a bit of his pride and searching online for something that could help. He'd been surprised to discover that flavored lube existed, but considering Juza's reaction there were probably plenty of other people who thought the same so it made sense. It might be just what he was looking for, though he had his doubts how good lube could possibly taste. If the reviews for some of the flavors he’d found were any indication it could taste pretty good.

_this was soooooo good i could eat it on ice cream!!_

Then why not just get an actual caramel topping for it? Wouldn’t dripping lube all over your desserts be way more embarrassing? It was a good endorsement, he supposed, and there were similar entries for other flavors as well. Banri had been looking through as many sweet flavors as he could find; whipped cream, frosted cupcake, chiffon, and salted caramel seemed the best. The reviews stated most of them tasted exactly like the label implied, if not a bit too sweet, so if he were to have any hope of getting blown again these would have to do. He didn’t know which flavor his boyfriend would prefer and he wasn’t about to ask (not that Juza would have any clue) so he went ahead and ordered all of them.

The wait was like torture; Izumi thought it was a little weird that he volunteered to get the mail every day the rest of that week, but he couldn’t risk anyone else getting ahold of that package. He’d never hear the end of it; especially if Sakyo or, god forbid, Azuma found out. Not to mention Kumon. Juza would probably never speak to him again and that would really, really suck. And also defeat the entire purpose of this whole charade.

Thankfully, the package looked like any other the day it arrived (if he'd had to sneak a discreet looking box to his room there was no telling what would happen) and, playing it off as cool as possible after depositing the rest of the mail in the kitchen, brought his spoils up to his room. He locked the door behind him the moment it closed, and tore into the package. He still had time before Juza's afternoon classes would be over, and after inspecting the bottles and giving one of them a quick whiff (it sure _smelled_ sweet, holy shit) he was satisfied they would help get the job done.

He hid them away with the rest of their supplies, heart pounding as he closed the drawer. Would this stuff actually work? Would Juza like the taste enough to at least give it a try? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he worked himself up too much. Thank god he was alone, because just the thought that Juza’s mouth might be on him again soon was enough to make him dizzy with want. He’d have to be patient until he got his chance to use it.

* * *

That chance came the following weekend; it was a quiet evening, where half of the dorm was engaged in a movie night in the living room that would keep the area near their room pretty deserted. Juza had decided to opt out, citing the need to study a script they were analyzing in class, and Banri had taken the excuse to help him out to ditch as well.

Unfortunately, Juza really did choose to study, even with Banri slumped against his side and trying to get his attention. His patience was rewarded, however, when after enough time had passed Juza had finally turned to kiss him, and after an intense makeout session they made their way up to Banri’s bed. When things started to get a little more heated, Banri figured it was his best chance to drive his plan to fruition. When he whispered the request in Juza’s ear, as expected, he didn’t seem thrilled at the prospect of giving him a blowjob.

“Settsu, how many times do I gotta tell you I don’t wanna do that,” Juza warned, pulling back slightly.

“I know, I know, ‘cause it tastes nasty, right?” Juza nods, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Well, if it didn’t taste like shit anymore would you be willin’ to give it another try?”

“You said you washed last time and it still tasted shitty. What, you gonna put a buncha whipped cream on it or somethin’?” Juza rolled his eyes, but Banri could tell the idea intrigued him. Hopefully, the lube would be a good enough substitute.

He pulled the bottle out from beneath his pillow, lightly tossing it at his boyfriend. He caught it without much trouble, throwing Banri a look before glancing down at it.

“‘Salted Caramel’? What’s this?” he asked, cautiously opening it and giving a sniff. Unlike Banri, the smell seemed to entice him rather than overwhelm him.

“Flavored lube. You just slather it on and, y’know, it should cover up the taste or somethin’.” That’s what the reviews said, at least. God he hoped they were right. “You can try it, if you want. And if you don’t like that one, I got a couple of other flavors you might.”

Not wasting another second, Juza carefully tipped the bottle until he’d poured a small amount on his finger. Cautiously giving it one more whiff, he licked it off in a way that probably wasn’t meant to be sensual, but Banri let out a loud exhale through his nose as he willed himself to keep calm.

“Well?”

Juza looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing at the bottle before tipping it over again and drizzling even more lube onto his fingers. Banri was entranced as Juza slowly licked it off, his boyfriend closing his eyes as he considered the flavor. His tongue trailed down to lick up the drop that had trickled down his wrist, and Banri shuddered as he followed the movement. Juza opened his eyes at the sound and his gaze met Banri’s, an eyebrow quirking up.

“You’re doin’ this on purpose, asshole,” Banri huffed (he definitely didn’t whine) as Juza drizzled even more lube across his fingers, seemingly ignoring him. Okay, maybe he wasn’t doing it on purpose. He probably just liked the taste of it. Of _course_. Banri reached out and snatched the bottle from him, quickly capping it before the jostling spilled it on the sheets. “Stop fucking eating it! That shit’s expensive!”

“‘S not bad,” Juza mumbled, eyeing the bottle as he finished off what he’d had left on his hand.

“So does that mean you’d be willing to do it then?” There’s a hint of desperation to his voice, and Juza must have finally noticed because the corner of his mouth quirked up a bit.

“Hm? Do what, Settsu?” If Banri wasn’t already a little hard he might’ve wanted to punch that smirk off his face. Instead, he fisted his hand in Juza’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Banri wrinkled his nose as he could taste the sweetness on his lips, but he wasn’t about to pull away yet. One of Juza’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, and Banri’s other hand tightened around the bottle.

“Stop playing dumb! You know what I mean,” he breathed once they'd parted, and he shoved the bottle into Juza's lap.

“Not sure that I do.”

“Fuckin'- _Fine._ " There was a definite edge to Banri's voice now as his patience wore thin. "I want you to suck me off." Juza didn't move and gave him a pointed look. Banri glowered at him. " _Please._ "

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Juza hummed, leaning in to press a quick, firm kiss to Banri's lips before pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. "You cared enough to get this crap, so I guess I can try it again. If it doesn't work I'm stoppin', though." Banri nodded, relief and anticipation coursing through him at the approval as he tugged his shirt off, now feeling entirely too warm for it. "You better tell me when you're gonna blow your load though, 'cause I'm not gonna swallow that shit again. Got it?"

"Sure, sure, I can do that." Banri almost couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd been fantasizing for months, afraid he'd never get the chance again, and here they were. Thank god for the internet. Juza peeled his shirt off as well, and Banri admired the view as Juza tossed it over the railing and onto the floor below.

"Hurry it up already," Banri mumbled, wrapping his arms around Juza's neck and pulling him back in for another kiss. Juza grunted as Banri tugged him forward, slowly leaning back as their kisses grew more heated. Juza moved the bottle of lube from his lap to the side, breaking the kiss just long enough to settle himself more comfortably between Banri's legs before leaning down to reclaim his lips.

Normally Banri loved making out with Juza, but his mind was set on getting that mouth somewhere lower than his lips. He was about to pull back and say as much, but Juza held his head in place and licked his way into Banri's mouth.

Sufficiently distracted by this turn of events Banri barely registered Juza maneuvering his legs enough to slide his pants off. When he noticed the goosebumps that rose up his legs he managed to pull back, both of them panting hard as they gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment.

"Just take everything off now so we don't gotta worry about it later," Banri mumbled, Juza nodding slowly as he untangled himself enough to do as he was told. Banri shucked off his underwear and tossed them off the edge, landing in a heap on the floor below. It wasn't long before Juza did the same, and Banri swallowed hard as he watched Juza's gaze drift down his naked body with something like awe.

"Stop starin' and start movin'," Banri muttered, his heart pounding a little faster as Juza situated himself between Banri's legs again.

"You’re so impatient," Juza mumbled back, leaning in to press another kiss to Banri's lips. Juza's hands slowly slid up his torso and Banri shivered at the touch, back arching into it slightly. He could feel Juza smile a little against his lips. It was annoying, but he quickly forgot about it as Juza's mouth began a trail of firm, warm kisses down his neck.

"Better," Banri huffed, breathing out a pleased sigh as Juza kissed down his chest. As Banri gazed down at him he saw a spark of an idea in Juza's eyes as he pulled back just slightly.

"Just a sec," he muttered before Banri could complain, grabbing the bottle of lube and drizzling a small amount on his fingers. Not nearly enough for his dick; what was Juza's game?

After warming it a bit Juza reached down to lightly rub one of Banri's nipples, and he let out a soft sound at that. After he'd rubbed and teased both nipples a bit Juza leaned back in, groaning quietly as he licked and sucked at one and Banri sucked in a sharp breath. This was a perk he hadn't thought about until now.

As Juza moved on to begin licking and teasing at the other nipple, Banri couldn't hold back a soft moan. His body felt like it was on fire; like molten lava pooling lower in his body the more Juza worked him up. It felt good; great even, but it still wasn't enough.

"S-Stop teasin' me," he growled, Juza giving him another pointed look followed by a particularly rough suck. "Ah-! You fucker-" Banri took a deep breath, pushing down on Juza's shoulders in an effort to move him lower. Juza didn't budge and Banri ground his teeth together. "What, you want me to beg?"

Juza hummed, lightly rubbing Banri's thighs but nowhere near where he ached to be touched. And _he_ was the mean one? Banri glared down at his boyfriend for a brief moment before running a hand through his hair. "Don't keep me waitin' any longer. You have any idea how much I thought about this?" Juza paused in his ministrations. Banri was past the threshold of embarrassment at this point. " _...Please._ Suck my dick, Juza. You're good as fuck with your tongue and I wanna feel it on my-" Banri cut himself off with a sharp yelp when Juza's hand wrapped around his dick and gave a tug from base to tip.

"Shoulda said so sooner," Juza grumbled, pulling back from Banri's chest to grab for the lube again. There was a dusting of red across his cheeks that reached to the tips of his ears and Banri couldn't help the satisfied smirk that tugged at his lips at the sight.

"I shoulda known all I needed to do was talk dirty," Banri laughed, Juza shooting him a glare as he uncapped the bottle and poured a liberal amount onto his hand. Banri leaned forward, delighting in the way Juza shivered as Banri mouthed at the shell of his ear.

"C'mon, Juza," he panted in his ear, his boyfriend exhaling sharply as he warmed the lube in his hand. "Just rub that shit on my dick and get suckin' already. I wanna feel what that mouth of yours can do." Banri shuddered when Juza's slick hand wrapped around him, wet sounds ringing in Banri's ears as Juza liberally applied the lube over his entire cock. He took a bit more time with the head, thumbing the slit again and again to draw a moan from Banri.

"N-not your hand, idiot," Banri hissed, trying to shove his arm away. "Please."

"Not gonna tease you anymore," Juza agreed, shifting down until his mouth was level with Banri's crotch. They locked eyes for a moment before Juza's gaze drifted to Banri's erection, and the heat pooled lower and lower in his gut. Banri made a pathetically desperate sound and Juza finally, _finally_ , dragged his tongue up the bottom of his length, down from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head. Banri slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his moan; Juza had barely started and it was almost too much already.

"Shit," he hissed between his fingers, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the feel of Juza's lips stretching around him as he took more of Banri's cock into his mouth. The lube really must have been to Juza's liking because he groaned around Banri, the vibration shooting straight through him as he muffled another loud moan.

The first blowjob he'd had was nice, but Juza had moved so slowly and constantly pulled off to complain about the taste (even then, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it). It absolutely couldn't compare to how much more enthusiastic he was this time around. Maybe even too enthusiastic; Banri had been hoping Juza would take his time and thoroughly lick the lube off, but he really should have known better.

Juza's pace was quick and relentless, moving up and down with little pause and it was overwhelming. He wasn't even taking that much in, but the way he licked and sucked at everything he could reach was quickly pushing him to the edge.

Without warning, after a particularly rough suck he pulled off completely and Banri whined loudly.

“What the hell? Why’d you- _Fuck!_ ” Banri yelped as Juza squeezed the bottle of lube directly onto his cock. It was cool against his throbbing heat and Banri half-heartedly kicked at Juza’s side as he began spreading that coolness with a few pumps of his hand. "That shit's freezing!"

“Started losin’ the taste,” he explained, and Banri groaned as Juza lowered his head again once the lube had been spread liberally enough for his liking. Any further complaints died out as Banri threaded his hands through Juza’s hair. Juza hummed around him and quickly moved to hold Banri’s hips down with a huff through his nose as they bucked hard at the sensation. Even if it killed him, Banri would never admit that he liked being manhandled by Juza, lightly straining against his grasp to keep his hands pinning him to the bed.

It really was too much; Juza holding him down, his tongue licking everywhere it could reach, the vibrations from Juza's quiet moans were enough to quickly drive Banri to the edge. His grip on Juza's hair tightened but before he had a chance to say anything he couldn't hold his release back. Juza let go of him pretty quick and tried to pull away but Banri's grip on him was like iron. His orgasm tore through him so hard he hadn't even realized he'd been holding Juza there until he finally came back to his senses, Juza pulling off of him and sputtering as Banri's fingers loosened from his locks.

Juza's glare met Banri's eye for one terrifying moment before he opened his mouth, spitting Banri's cum onto his stomach as Banri could only watch, not moving fast enough to stop him in his post-orgasmic high.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Banri hissed, staring down at the wet, sticky mess that clung to his skin with disgust. He grabbed his shirt from where it was balled up between him and the railing, making a face as he wiped up what he could. Would that come out? Sneaking it to the wash was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

"You said you'd tell me when you were gonna cum, asshole," Juza shot back, making a face as he tried to scrape whatever remained on his tongue off and wiped his hand on Banri's chest, despite the other's attempt to pull back and avoid it. “And I told you I wasn’t swallowing.”

"I did but _ugh._ That's gross," he whined, though he supposed Juza was right. He had said he'd tell him, and he'd gotten a little carried away even though Juza was the one who was doing this favor for him. Banri dragged a hand through his hair, sighing loudly before facing Juza again. Juza glared at him before frowning at his lap; was he pouting?

"...Sorry." There was the hard part out of the way. "I said I wouldn't do that, but then I kinda got blown away so I wasn't thinkin' straight. Jizz in your mouth's probably not the compliment you wanted though." Juza rolled his eyes, but Banri was relieved to see a small smile tugging at his boyfriend's lips.

“Just don’t do it again. Got it?” That was as close to forgiveness as Banri was going to get, and he’d take it.

“Again? You sayin’, even after that, you’d be willing to do it again?” Juza had been vehemently against it before, and here he was already saying it’d happen again. Banri snorted back a chuckle. “The lube was that good, huh?” Juza lightly kicked him and he couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore.

“Shut it. You said you had other flavors, right? ...Might as well try ‘em all.” Banri only laughed harder and Juza gave him a firmer kick. “Like you’re one to talk! How long did you last again?” That shut Banri right up as Juza smirked at him. “Pretty loud, too.” Now it was Banri’s turn to shove at Juza, the tables having turned far too quickly for his liking.

“Shut up! Do you want me to return the favor or not, dick?” Banri’s face burned and that drew a short laugh from Juza, but he shook his head.

“‘M fine. That little stunt kinda turned me off,” he shrugged, and Banri felt even worse. He shoved the bottle of lube back under his pillow, balled up his dirty shirt and chucked it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. He lightly nudged Juza until he laid back and rolled to the side, and Banri climbed into the space next to him before tugging the blanket over them.

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” Banri promised, lightly kissing the corner of Juza’s mouth. He could feel it twitch into a small smile under his lips, and it made his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Juza agreed, and Banri took that as his cue to roll over. As soon as he had, Juza’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against his chest, and a pleasant warmth spread through him as he felt a gentle brush of lips on his shoulder. He never thought he’d be into cuddling, but Juza was so good at it Banri was sure anybody would be. Juza was warm and comfortable, and it wasn’t long at all before Banri started to drift off to sleep.

So maybe dating Juza Hyodo was actually the best.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic only exists because i saw a tweet where someone said something about having flavored lube that they didn't even use; they only bought it to see if it tasted like it said and i couldn't help but think about juza lol (also i wasn't sure whether to tag this M or E so i went with E just to be safe i honestly don't know the difference)
> 
> i have never tasted/used this stuff so i have no idea if any of this is accurate i'm sorry; i read a bunch of reviews of this stuff on amazon and the sample review i had in here was inspired by someone who said they use the salted caramel lube to sweeten their coffee because it was a no-carb sweetener and i was like wHAT??


End file.
